


Puppet JD for Liliana

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Puppets, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to make a wall and I was asked to make a Jack/Daniel wall. Wasn't very specific which ones she wanted so I think I'm so dead!!! Puppets from the 2oo episode. I also made a lovely proper JD which I know she will love and so will anyone else who loves slash and HER Michael Shanks. (her words not mine on the last part!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet JD for Liliana

Puppet JD for Liliana

JD For Liliana

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
